The invention relates to an internal combustion engine including an engine block with an upper flange surface having a cylinder head with a camshaft disposed thereon, a lower flange surface for mounting an oil pan thereto, and a front end with an enclosure for receiving a camshaft drive arrangement.
In a known internal combustion engine of this type (DE 195 11 864 C), the enclosure receiving the camshaft drive arrangement is formed by wall portions which project from the engine block end walls and on which a cover is mounted.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an engine with an enclosure for receiving the camshaft drive arrangement which is light-weight and which reduces the emission of noises generated by the camshaft drive.